La Saint-Valentin
by Softness
Summary: Que se passe-t-il un soir de 14 février chez les Cullen ? Et plus précisément, dans le lit (ou plutôt dans la baignoire) de Carlisle et Esmée ? Mais qui a un jour dit que tous deux n'étaient que douceur, compassion et gentillesse ?


Carlisle déposa tous ses comptes-rendus sur le bureau de la secrétaire et descendit les escaliers. Il ne prenait que rarement l'ascenseur : marcher le détendait. Les vampires ne ressentent aucune fatigue, certes, mais une certaine baisse du moral, ça par contre, il n'y coupait jamais. Les journées à l'hôpital étaient longues et fastidieuses, et ce n'était guère fini une fois rentré chez lui. Les quelques quarante copies de fiches médicales qu'il venait de terminer n'était rien comparées à la montagne de comptes-rendus qui trônait encore sur son bureau, à la villa …

Le médecin exhala longuement, évacuant le stress. Pour ce faire, il se concentra sur ce qui importait ce soir, plus encore que cette fichue paperasse …

Aujourd'hui était un jour assez spécial une des raisons pour lesquelles il finissait plus tôt que d'ordinaire d'ailleurs.

La Saint-Valentin. Un jour qu'il chérissait tout particulièrement. Encore 93 ans auparavant, ce jour n'était qu'un autre petit chiffre apposé sur son agenda surchargé, sans aucune valeur particulière à ses yeux. Un vulgaire petit nombre, voilà ce qu'il était … 14, et c'est tout. Seulement, la place que sa tendre Esmée avait peu à peu pris dans sa vie avait commencé à donner toute son âme à ce simple nombre, et, depuis, chaque fois que le docteur célébrait ce jour de fête des amoureux, il adressait une prière brève et silencieuse à celui qui lui avait offert le droit d'être aimé …

Aucun soir n'égalait celui de la St-Valentin. Parfois, Carlisle réfléchissait et parvenait à l'amère conclusion que ses soirées passées avec Esmée se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main, tandis que celles qu'il passait penché sur des dossiers aussi épais qu'un matelas à se détruire le dos pour noter simplement deux-trois misérables phrases dénuées de sens, même cinquante mains ne suffiraient pas …

Il avait peur, souvent, qu'en rentrant, il ne découvre sa femme délaissée avec des valises à ses pieds.

Une vision stupide : Esmée était d'une nature compréhensive et patiente. Elle ne lui avait jamais fait de scènes parce qu'il rentrait trop tard et qu'il prenait à peine le temps de lui dire bonjour.

Carlisle sourit. Au moins, le problème bien connu du « C'est qui cette fille dans ton répertoire, hein ? C'est avec elle que t'étais ce soir, enfoiré ? » ne se posait même pas pour trois bonnes et simples raisons : 1. il était fou amoureux d'Esmée et il ne lui viendrait jamais à l'idée de la tromper

2. lorsqu'un vampire offre son cœur à quelqu'un et que son amour est reconnu et accepté, il reste à jamais lié à son âme-soeur 3. aucune femme n'égalerait les talents de son épouse.

Le médecin sortit sous les trombes d'eau qui déferlaient sans discontinuer depuis ce matin sur Forks. L'odeur de l'essence mouillée lui chatouilla les narines et il fronça le nez, écœuré.

En ronchonnant, cependant qu'il se dirigeait à vive allure vers sa voiture garée comme toujours au fin fond du grand parking, ses pensées dérivèrent à nouveau vers sa soirée en perspective.

Il avait une longueur d'avance. Esmée ne serait pas rentrée de sa chasse pré-nocturne, il aurait donc le temps de préparer la villa à l'occasion de ce magnifique jour. Comme le 14 février faisait partie des rares soirées qu'il passait seul avec son épouse (il avait réquisitionné la maison, envoyant paître sans ménagement ses enfants), il tenait à la rendre exceptionnelle.

« Carlisle ! Attends une seconde ! » le héla une voix pressée.

L'interpellé se retourna, vaguement agacé d'être aussi brusquement interrompu. Un de ses collègues médecin arrivait à vive allure vers lui, l'air passablement débordé.

« Quel temps de chien … »maugréa-t-il.

Carlisle ne répliqua pas, se contentant d'un mince sourire et d'un coup d'œil à sa montre.

_Zut ! Si ça continue, elle va rentrer avant moi ! _

« Tiens, tu avais juste oublié d'emporter ça et en passant devant ton bureau, j'ai décidé de te les ramener » reprit son interlocuteur.

Ce faisant, il lui tendit … les clés de sa voiture !

Si jamais sa fierté n'avait pas risquée d'être sévèrement atteinte, Carlisle se serait giflé. Non mais quel imbécile ! Un peu plus et il perdait encore plus de temps ! Pour le coup, son confrère lui rendait un fier service !

« Merci Paul, tu me sauves la vie tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ! » s'empressa-t-il de le remercier.

Le dénommé Paul lui adressa un sourire entendu.

« Serais-tu un pressé du 14 février, Carlisle ? Allez va, je ne te retarde pas plus ! A plus tard ! »

Sur ces paroles sibyllines, il partit en courant vers son 4x4, garé non loin de sa Mercedes. Carlisle renifla, mais dut admettre que Paul avait raison. Puis il regarda une nouvelle fois sa monter et poussa un gémissement. Plus que cinq minutes !

Il bondit littéralement au volant et enclencha le turbo.

Mais c'était sans compter les feux de Forks. Carlisle prit donc son mal en patience, arrachant presque le volant du tableau de bord tant l'angoisse de ne pas pouvoir offrir une St-Valentin correcte à sa femme le tenaillait.

Quand enfin, les feux repassèrent tantôt au vert, tantôt au rouge, le médecin prit à toute vitesse la direction de la villa, perdue au milieu des bois, pulvérisant au passage son record. Les pneus semblaient voler sur l'asphalte et le léger chuintement chuchotait « dépêches-toi, dépêches-toi ! ». Carlisle le percevait très bien, ce chuchotement et un léger sourire se profila sur son visage, chassant toute trace d'angoisse. Son Esmée devait déjà l'attendre, sans doute … Oui, ce ne serait pas cette année que leur St-Valentin serait la plus kitch ni la plus rose bonbon mais tout au moins passerait-il la nuit blottis l'un contre l'autre …

Il se rattraperait l'année suivante et, cette fois-ci, il pourrait peut-être même utiliser les bougies qu'il avait achetées en prévision … Si seulement le temps n'était pas devenu une denrée rare et précieuse, il les aurait volontiers utilisé cette année.

Carlisle laissa échapper un soupir désabusé. C'était quand même fichtrement paradoxal : il était un vampire immortel donc tout logiquement il ne devrait même pas avoir à se soucier de ces aiguilles courant sur le cadran de sa montre, mais voilà … son travail grignotait de plus en plus sur sa vie de père et d'époux.

Quoi qu'il arrive, il allait falloir qu'il quémande et des congés payés et des horaires plus souples. De toute façon, il travaillait tellement que son patron ne s'y opposerait même pas.

Ou tout du moins l'espérait-il très fort.

Quand enfin la voiture déboucha dans l'allée irrégulière menant jusqu'à chez lui, il vit Esmée sur le chemin, encore en jeans, baskets et sweater arriver pile en même temps que lui.

Au moment où il allait l'appeler, elle tourna la tête et sourit, oscillant visiblement entre surprise et gaieté. Carlisle ne lui laissa pas trop le temps de réfléchir et émergea, claquant la portière avec force, alors qu'il avait tenté d'être modéré dans son mouvement.

Apparemment pas assez.

« Bonsoir trésor, sourit sa femme, excuse-moi, je ne suis pas très joliment vêtue et … »

Carlisle ne la laissa pas terminer sa phrase : il captura ses lèvres.

Il sentit contre sa peau son sourire amusé. Tendrement, il stoppa leur baiser, restant cependant tout près d'elle, leurs nez se frôlant dans une parade joueuse …

« Crois-tu seulement que je suis habillé pour l'occasion ? Et je n'ai même pas eu le temps de préparer quoi que ce soit ! »

« Et tu penses que ça vaut quelque chose à mes yeux, quelques fleurs ou de simples bougies ? Je n'ai besoin que de toi. »

« Mais si seulement j'étais plus souvent là pour apaiser ce besoin … » soupira-t-il, désolé et nullement convaincu.

Esmée déposa un chaste baiser sur sa joue et l'entraîna à l'intérieur, ouvrant la porte du bout des doigts.

« Tu ne l'avais pas fermée ? » questionna Carlisle, surpris.

« Je me suis dit que ce serait plus simple pour toi de ne pas avoir à chercher tes clés dans ton bardas, étant donné que nos horaires correspondaient … que ça te ferait gagner du temps. » sourit-elle, faussement ingénue.

« Bien pensé, mais c'est raté. Paul, puis la circulation absolument merdique de … »

Esmée appuya un doigt réprobateur contre sa bouche, avec une moue fâchée sur le visage.

« Voilà que vous en venez à dire des obscénités Dr. Cullen. »

Carlisle embrassa doucement sa main, esquissant un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin.

« C'est ta faute. »

« Ma faute ? »

« Oui. Je t'aime. C'est ta faute. »

Et il s'empara de ses lèvres dans un baiser tendre, rythmé seulement par le fredonnement soyeux de leurs lèvres en contact. Distraitement, Carlisle poussa le battant de la porte qui se referma avec un claquement étouffé.

Leur étreinte se faisait de plus en plus passionnée. Carlisle laissa tomber sa blouse au sol, l'éloignant d'un coup de pied tandis qu'Esmée ôtait son sweater, devenu trop encombrant pour les lèvres expertes de son mari.

Le médecin descendit sur la gorge brûlante de sa femme, la noyant sous ses baisers papillons, la narguant presque avec l'air coquin de l'homme jouant à « j'arrête ou pas ? ». Esmée soupira de bonheur sous les lèvres fines de son amant elle se laissa choir sur le sofa.

Tous deux ignoraient complètement comment ils étaient arrivés là, et, ceci dit, s'en fichaient complètement.

Carlisle s'allongea sur elle, faisant pression de son corps sur le sien, ses mains entrant alors en action. Doucement, il dévia sa course sur les épaules dénudées d'Esmée, balayant d'un coup de nez les bretelles de son t-shirt. Ses mains couraient maintenant le long de son bras, puis vinrent descendre ces incommodantes barrières de tissu le long du corps parfait de son épouse.

Dans un besoin pressant, Esmée enroula ses bras autour du cou de Carlisle, s'offrant à lui dans toute sa splendeur. Comme un aigle sur sa proie, le médecin fondit sur la poitrine harmonieuse encore prisonnière d'un carcan de dentelle bleue foncée. Il s'amusa à la faire languir, laissant courir son nez sur son sein plus blanc que la neige glacée des soirs d'hiver, passant et repassant toujours plus lestement, comme une caresse timide, son doigt sur sa gorge tourmentée de soupirs.

Tout doucement, Esmée passa ses doigts dans les fins cheveux blonds, encourageant son époux avec tout l'amour et l'envie qu'elle pouvait donner.

Carlisle s'arrêta, lui laissant une sensation de froid intolérable.

Lorsqu'il reprit ses caresses tendres et que la chaleur revint, elle exhala un profond soupir de bien-être.

Carlisle, encore maître de lui, revint attaquer sa poitrine, dégrafa son soutien-gorge, avide du parfum de sa peau.

Esmée poussa un gémissement sourd quand il embrassa voluptueusement son sein, redéfinissant ses courbes, sculptant son corps de ses lèvres.

Dieu qu'elle l'aimait.

Ils avaient travaillé dur pour contrôler le besoin qu'ont les jeunes mariés à contrôler leur désir, à l'époque. Edward avait failli devenir à moitié fou, alors, depuis qu'il avait sauté le pas avec Bella, il leur fichait la paix.

Relativement.

Disons qu'il aspirait parfois à laisser son talent naturel pour se foutre de la gueule des gens ressurgir. Mais bon, eux deux, Rose et Emmett de même que Jazz et Alice étaient passés par là …

Non, en fait, ceux qu'elle plaignait de tout son cœur restaient Jacob et Renesmée. Ces deux-là avaient pas fini d'entendre parler de leur « première fois ». Et même de toutes leurs fois tout court d'ailleurs …

« Mon amour ? » fit Carlisle, la sentant distraite.

« Excuse moi, je songeais à Jake et Nessie. Je me disais qu'Edward n'allait pas les louper … »

« Mmmh … »

« Vous aurais-je coupé dans votre élan érotique, Docteur Cullen ? » gloussa-t-elle, amusée du ton évaporé de son mari.

« Érotique ? Tu me rends fou tu veux dire ! » s'exclama ce dernier.

Esmée décida qu'elle avait envie de pimenter un peu la chose et se leva, envoyant bouler Carlisle qui feignit alors la tristesse la plus absolue en poussant un petit gémissement, genre « regarde, je suis tout seul, un pauvre petit blondinet abandonné … » assorti d'un regard implorant auquel elle était incapable de résister.

« Tu viens avec moi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Penses-tu seulement que je serais capable de me séparer de toi _maintenant_ ? » rit Carlisle.

Esmée ramassa vaguement son soutien-gorge et alla chercher la blouse de Carlisle et son sweater dans l'entrée.

« Histoire d'éviter des remarques intempestives » se justifia-t-elle tout en clignant de l'œil à son encontre.

Carlisle étouffa un rire, tout en tâchant de ne pas baver devant sa poitrine nue, faiblement éclairée par la lampe de bureau posée sur la table basse devant le sofa. Encore une fois, il fut ébloui par cette blancheur immaculée, cette perfection qui n'appelait que lui.

Qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

Tendrement, Carlisle vint enlacer sa femme, sa déesse, et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Où voulais-tu aller mon amour ? » chuchota-t-il dans son oreille.

« J'ai très envie d'un bain … pas toi ? » murmura sa femme, un sourire en coin, tout en replaçant sa mèche blonde – la petite rebelle – sur son crâne.

Carlisle l'embrassa une seconde fois.

« J'ai toujours envie de prendre un bain avec toi. »

Esmée l'entraîna à sa suite dans les escaliers, avant de se diriger vers leur suite. Ils traversèrent main dans la main leur salon privé, pour parvenir à la salle de bain. Sitôt rentrés, l'odeur caractéristique de savon et de chaleur les enveloppa. D'un coup de pouce ajusté, Carlisle ouvrit la valve et l'eau chaude déferla dans la grande baignoire.

La vapeur d'eau dansait maintenant autour d'eau, les nappant d'un brouillard fugace et coquin qui ne cessait de les dénuder.

Esmée s'approcha langoureusement de Carlisle, vrillant ses yeux aux siens pendant un court instant avant de les laisser courir le long de son visage, puis de son buste, jusqu'à s'arrêter à la ceinture de son pantalon. Doucement, elle glissa ses mains sous la chemise blanche de son mari, caressant ses muscles du bout des doigts … Elle entreprit de défaire les boutons, un à un, en prenant son temps … Carlisle renversa la tête en arrière, réprimant un gémissement d'envie.

Ses doigts coururent le long du dos moite d'Esmée, laissant comme une brûlure de plaisir sur la peu de la vampire. Elle gémit.

Prit d'une envie irrépressible, Carlisle attira brutalement sa femme contre lui, envoya valser sa chemise quelque part dans la salle de bain et déchira littéralement le pantalon d'Esmée, le réduisant à un état proche de celui du légume trop cuit. Esmée ne se fit donc pas prier et lui rendit la pareille, prouvant ainsi combien elle pouvait être impulsive et dangereuse lorsque l'objet de sa convoitise lui était ravi.

Carlisle la prit dans ses bras et entra dans l'eau brûlante, sentant à peine la chaleur sur sa peau glacée. Aussitôt qu'ils furent immergés, Carlisle passa au-dessus de son épouse et, puisque enfin plus rien ne pouvait gêner sa progression, la pénétra doucement.

Le corps magnifique se cambra sous ses coups de reins, savamment lents et contrôlés. Le médecin rendit les armes et laissa échapper un gémissement de désir, agrippant les boucles châtains désespérément, comme pour se perdre dans le plaisir de leurs corps réunis. Une fuite en avant. Il était comme cela, parfois, quand toute cette pression avait raison de lui … Et il venait se réfugier au creux de l'amour débordant qu'Esmée avait à lui offrir …

Sa femme enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, pressant son bassin contre le sien. Elle voulait qu'il accélère, qu'il la prenne sans ménagements. Elle _voulait_ être prise.

Carlisle picorait sa gorge de baisers, tandis que sa main remontait lentement le long de la cuisse offerte de sa femme. Avide, il la pressa contre lui, plongeant ses lèvres au creux de sa poitrine, embrassant ses seins … Il sentait le plaisir de son épouse approcher de son paroxysme, mais n'était pas disposé à lâcher l'affaire.

Il accéléra la cadence, transformant les gémissements en des grognements assoiffés.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'Un. Ils ne _faisaient_ plus qu'Un.

« Carlisle … » soupirait-elle, haletante.

Il ne répondait pas, trop occupé à embrasser les courbes galbées de son corps ruisselant d'eau. Les mains expertes du médecin caressaient maintenant son ventre, sentant les spasmes annonciateurs de la jouissance gronder sous ses doigts.

Il stoppa un instant ses va-et-vients pour admirer sa proie. Il la connaissait. Il savait très bien comment lui faire plaisir …

Il donna un ultime coup de rein, entraînant sa propre jouissance dans les gémissement incontrôlés de sa femme.

Ils laissèrent leurs corps encore en ébullition se calmer, tout en s'enlaçant, immergés dans l'eau. Carlisle caressa tendrement la joue d'Esmée, avant de la serrer contre lui.

Tendrement, il murmura :

« Joyeuse Saint-Valentin mon amour … »


End file.
